Time-lapse photography is becoming increasingly popular as individuals seek to portray time as appearing to move faster, particularly with the advancement of wearable or mountable cameras (e.g., GoPro® cameras). Time-lapse photography is a technique in which the frequency at which film frames are captured (frame rate) is lower than that used to view the sequence. In essence, time-lapse photography creates a perception that is opposite of slow motion. Using time-lapse photography can create an effect of a pronounced motion based on a subtle process or transition. For example, time-lapse photography can be used to capture and present transitions related to the sky, plants growing, progression of construction, other environmental processes, and the like. Similarly, time-lapse photography can create a stream of activity associated with quicker transformations, such as crowds and traffic.
To generate a time-lapse video, however, requires an extensive amount of time of manual editing to select frames from raw footage. Frame selection from lengthy raw footage to generate a time-lapse video can be tedious and time consuming for users. Some services have been developed to assist with automated solutions to generate time-lapse videos. With such conventional implementations, a frame is extracted at regular or constant time intervals or frame intervals (e.g., selected by a user) and, thereafter, compiled for video output. Extracting frames at regular or constant intervals, however, may result in missing a portion of a captured video that is of interest. In this regard, a more dynamic or interesting portion of a captured video may be substantially reduced or entirely missed when frames are extracted at a regular interval for incorporation into a time-lapse video. For instance, using a constant interval to select frames can result in omitting important events if the time lapse interval is set too large or creating a lengthy output with redundant frames if the interval is set too small.